Death Is Easy
by Nessie Carlie Salvatore
Summary: Set after the fight with Klaus. Pretty much Katherine centric. WARNING: MUCH LOVED CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**Set after the battle with Klaus. May be a two shot. WARNING!: Character death.**

* * *

**KPOV**  
I looked around at the burning field we were all standing in. It was over. Klaus was dead, Elena was safe, and the town is at peace. For now.

But looking around, something was wrong. Something was missing.

Stefan and Elena were wrapped up in their own little world. Caroline and her wolf pup were awkwardly smiling and hugging each other. The witch and her human were holding each other whispering sickening little words. And the teacher was on the phone, starting to try to explain things to his girlfriend. But where was Damon?

Could he not handle all the love, or destruction, of the day? He'd never been able to handle a lot of death, funny, now that he causes it so often. Was it Stefan and Elena? Could he not stand seeing the woman he loved in his brother's arms again? Or was he making sure it was all over?

Better question, why do I suddenly care?

I was getting bored watching all the happiness and burning bodies, so I decided to look for him. He couldn't have gone too far, so it shouldn't be hard. I searched the permimiter and around in the woods, but couldn't track him down. I went around again, slower and more carefully this time, but couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he just went home.

Then I caught his scent. It was strong, too strong, like he'd lost a lot of blood...

That must have been it, he'd been hurt, but being Damon he wouldn't tell anyone. He'd wait for it to heal into a scar and come up with a lie for it later. Well, I was going to crash his little party, besides it was a normal kind of injury. Originals only use the finest stakes, so it wasn't gonna heal fast and it was gonna hurt.

"_Damon..._" I called lightly in a sing-song voice, not wanting to alert Caroline and Stefan on what I was doing. "Damon..._where are you_?" I got no reply. Following his scent deeper and deeper into the woods it only got stronger.

"Damon this isn't funny!" I said. "Get your ass out here right now!" I heard my own voice shaking in fear. He was doing this to get at me. To scare me.

"Please?" I whispered. Then I heard it.

It was a soft sound, nearly quiet to even vampire ears. A groan of pain. _Ha ha_, gotcha!

I followed the noise into the darkest, coldest, and creepiest part of the woods, where the he smell of his blood hit the strongest. I ran around a tree, ready to scare the hell out of him, but I couldn't see him.

"Damon?" I asked, looking around. "Where are you? I know you're here! I can smell you!"

"Katherine?" He said weakly. I looked at the ground, where I'd heard his voice, and my stomach clenched.

He was covered in blood from deep wounds. Wounds that wouldn't be able to heal. There was blood seeping through is shirt, his jeans, and he coughing it up. I dropped to my knees next to him, my motherly instincts kicking in.

"You're gonna be okay." I said,as I pulled his head into my lap"You're gonna be fine, Damon. _STEFAN_!" I yelled

"Don't do that." He whispered, I felt my fangs trying to coming out, but I blocked the feeling. Now wasn't the time.

"Do what?" I asked, looking over my shoulder, listening for his brother or Caroline.

"Don't call him. Don't make him watch his brother die a second time." He whispered. "And don't lie to me. I'm not going to be okay."

I looked down into his eyes and wiped the blood off his face, but it was only replaced by more. He was losing too much, I could see his hands turning grey, I knew it was almost over.

"It hurts." He said, shifting, then moaning in pain. "A lot worse than I thought it would. And I've thought about this a lot." I brushed the hair away from his forehead. My tears fell from my yes, steaking the blood on his face. I may not love him, but never, _**never**_ wanted to see him hurt again.

"What happened?" I whispered. "How did you get this torn up?" I looked at his body and almost flinched.

"We missed one. He tried to get away. I couldn't let that happen. He's dead, but so am I." He coughed up more blood, getting it on me, but I didn't care. My outfit was already stained anyway.

"Katherine...I need you to tell her! Tell Elena that I love her, please." He whisper begged.

"You're sure?" He nodded and closed his eyes.

"No! Don't leave me yet!" I cried. I wasn't ready for this. I never thought about losing one of boys and now that it was happening it was too unreal.

"I'm not. Just...resting my eyes..." He murmured, his eyes fluttering shut again, even tough he was trying to keep them open.

"Talk to me, sweetie. Please."

"What's there to say?" He murmured. "I'm just glad it's finally over."

"Don't say that." I said, feeling bad.

"It's true. I've wanted it over for years, but I had you to live for. Then I find out you never wanted me and I know Elena never will..." My heart broke for him, just like it had when he was human.

"Why did you always put yourself down like that?" I whispered. "Ever since I met you, you couldn't ever say anything positive about yourself unless you were being sarcastic or you were drunk."

"All I've heard were bad things about myself, unless someone was sarcastic or drunk...or drinking from me...Can I rest now?" He asked, closing his eyes again.

"No, you have to stay..." His arms were turning that nasty color gray that signaled death, and it was moving up quickly to his neck.

"Make it stop!" He moaned. "_Please_!" I knew it hurt, it had too.

"I can't..." I said, tears starting to stream out of my eyes. "I can't do it to you..."

"_PLEASE!_" He nearly screamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, Damon!" I cried, as his face turned gray and brilliant blue eyes closed forever.

* * *

**So that's kinda sad. Let me know if you want another chapter. should be a 2shot...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, when you kill Damon you get lots of reviews. I want you to know, I LOVE HIM, TOO! I thought I was gonna cry writing it. bu I've been thinking about this fanfic for a while so... Anyway here you go.**

* * *

_**KPOV**_  
I held Damon's body tighter to me and started to really cry. I couldn't believe that he, the man that had love me for over a century, was gone. He'd never fight with me again, never smirk at his brother again, look at Elena again...

Elena. I had to tell her. I'd promised him. But I couldn't bear to leave him right now. I felt like if I let him go I'd die.

"Katherine?" I heard Caroline say, as she walked around a tree. She and I had come to an understanding and she wasn't so scarred of me anymore. She still didn't like me, but she could deal with me. "Katherine, are you okay? Where are you?"

"Over here." I said, and a broken sob followed.

"What wrong? Are you- Oh my God." She whispered, seeing Damon's body my arms. "What happened?"

"He saved us." I said. "There was one left and he found him." I looked at her and she was crying, too. But at least she had a piece of Damon, it was his blood that made her.

"So he...He's really gone?" She whispered, starring at his face. I nodded. "I can't believe it. Of all the people I thought I would ever see die."

"I know. Caroline, we have to be strong now, okay? This is gonna hit Stefan harder than us. You're going to have to help me get him up there." I looked back towards the field here the others were.

"I can't." She cried. I grabbed her hand.

"Caroline. Caroline, look at me." I waited until she did. "Do you feel like you want to break down and cry forever right now?"

She nodded.

"That's because he was your maker. You two have-had-an unbeakable bond. I felt that way when Rose died, but It goes away."

"But I loved him once. Does that matter?"

"I don't know."

"What abut you? You're his maker, didn't you two have something?"

"Yes. But now is not the time to show it! You just have to help me, and I'll help you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She whispered, looking at Damon's dead face and let her tears mix with mine there.

* * *

_**EPOV**_  
"What's taking them so long?" Stefan wondered. "Maybe I should..."

"Stefan, I'm sure they can handle themselves. They're big girls." He looked at me, then the woods, and nodded.

I hugged him again. I was weird now, knowing that we were all safe and could start over. Me and him, Bonnie and Jeremy, Caroline and Matt(or Tyler, whoever she choose), Alaric and Jenna, and Katherine and Damon. Speaking of,

"Where is Damon?" I asked, looking around. Stefan's head snapped up and he looked around.

"I don't know. Maybe he went home..." I started to feel weird like I was dizzy, but I wasn't.

A memory of Damon flashed in my mind. A memory that I didn't remember. It was the night Damon and Stefan had saved me from Rose. When had he been in my room? _"Cute PJ's"_

"Elena are you okay?" Stefan's voice broke through.

"I think...I think I need to sit down." I said, dropping onto the grass.

"Elena-"

"Shh!"

_"I'm tired Damon." I said, walking closer to my bed._

_jhjhjhjh"I brought you this." He said, holding up my necklace. _

That's how I'd gotten it back? Why didn't I remember?

_hkjhkjh"I thought that was gone." I said. He smiled slightly and shook his head. "Thank you." I reached out for and pulled his back._

_"Please give it back?" I said hesitantly._

_"I just have to say something" Damon said, looking at me, but into my eyes. I backed away from him._

_"Why do you have to say i with my necklace?" I'd asked. _What had He said that was so bad?

_"Because what I am about to say is probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life"_

_I knew where this was going. _

_"Damon, don't go there." I warned._

_"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it" He'd walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders. He looked in to my eyes and I could pain and sadness deep in his ice blue ones._

_"I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that...I can't be selfish with you." He said. "And why you can't know this I don't deserve you. Bt my brother does. God I wish you didn't have to forget this." He whispered, his finger tracing my cheek bone softly. "But, you do." He looked into my eyes and, as he compelled me, and single tear fell from his face. He kissed my forehead amd put my necklace back where it belonged._

_Then he was gone. _

"Elena?" Stefan said, shaking my shoulders softly. "Elena, Love, what's wrong?" I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped the tears off my face.

"Damon..." whispered. "He'd compelled me to forget...something...and I just got it back."

"What? What did you get back?" I shook my head. What Damon had said was to perfect, too secret, to tell Stefan. I'd asked Damon about later, we'd work this out.

"Wait. You said he compelled you?" I nodded. "And you just remembered now?"

"Yes." I said. "Ow, Stefan you're hurting me." I said, as his grip tightened on my arms.

"Elena," He whispered. "The only way to break compulsion is to become a vampire or..." He stopped and swallowed hard. "Or the vampire who compelled you has to die.."

At that moment, Katherine and Caroline came out of the woods, carrying Damon. I knew I wasn't a vampire so that meant...

No.

No, that couldn't be right. Damon couldn't be dead! It wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to get hurt.

Stefan had let me go and ran to his brother.

* * *

**SPOV**

What happened?" I asked as Caroline and Katherine laid Damon's body on the ground.

"We missed one." Katherine said. "Damon found him and...I found him when he was dieing."

"Why didn't you call me?" I yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

"I did! But he told me not to! He didn't want you to see him die, again!" She cried.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted me to tell Elena that he loved her." She whispered. "That's all I'm sharing. I'm sorry, Stefan." I felt tears running down my face and I let her go. She went to Elen and grabbe dher hands.

"He loved you." She whispered. "He really truely did."

"I know." Elena whispered back. Then Katherine did something that shocked us all. She pulled Elena into a hug.

Elena hugged her back and they both started crying. I looked around and shockingly, Bonnie and Caroline were crying too. Alaric had a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, as they starred at their friend's body in complete shock.  
I looked at Bonnie.

"Can't you do anything?" I begged.

"No." She whispered. "I checked Emily's books last night. Once the second death happens, the vampire's gone...forever." She started to cry again and that was it.

Damon was gone.

_I just couldn't get thought through my head._

* * *

_**KPOV**_

When we got home. I went straight to the shower. Stefan, Alaric and Jeremy were going to take care of Damon's body and Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie were going to watch a movie and try to get over the shock. They asked me to join them, but I couldn't. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my boy was dead.

I sat on the shower floor and let the warm water run down my back and shoulders. My tears continued to fall, flowing with water/blood mixture down the drain.

When I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me, and walked to Damon's room. I pulled one of his soft button downs out of his closet and sniffed it. His scent had clung to it, not caring that he had washed it.

I put it on, buttoned it up and then climbed into his massive bed. I felt three bodies lay down with me minutes later.

"It's so weird." Elena whispered, from beside me.

"I know," Bonnie said. "I miss him and I didn't even like him."

"No, you loved him." I said. "Everyone ends up loving him in the end."

"Just never enough."

"Yeah, just never enough."

* * *

**So, that's it. I wish I could have brought Damon back, I couldn't. But, Hey, He will live onin the show and in our hearts right? Please don't hate me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**KPOV**

I woke up with my arm wrapped around Elena. My throat was dry and my eyes felt puffy. I could feel the salt trails from my tears. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. How could the world feel so normal with one of the most amazing people in it gone? I looked at the other three girls, who were still asleep, then got up.

I wondered if Stefan was home. I knew he wasn't okay. Damon was his best friend, whether he knew it or not. I walked out of the room and down stairs.

"Hey." I said softly, seeing him sitting all alone.

"I can't believe he's gone." He whispered.

"I know." I said, sitting next to him. "Now that it's all over, I feel so horrible about how I treated him...I wish I could go back and change it all. I never wanted to see him hurt."

"I should have known something was going to happen. Damon always had the worst luck."

"Stefan...He loved you, so much. Everything he ever went through, you were what got him though. And you needed him. I'm here, if you need someone." I said quietly.

"How can everything still be normal?" He whispered.

"I don't know."

"You were wrong, you know. I don't need him. I hate him! I hate him for leaving me!" Stefan said. pulled him into my arms and he started to cry.

"Shh...it's okay. We're all gonna be alright. He's okay now, Stefan."

"How can he just leave me? Without even saying goodbye?"

"He wanted you to move on. Seeing him die, it would have hurt you too much. He had the best intentions, I promise you." I let him cry for a ittle while. "Are you okay?"

"No. But I will be." He sighed. "Can I just go get some rest?"

"Of course. If you don't want to be alone, then girls are all in his room." He nodded and went up the stairs. I laid down on the couch and curled up into a ball.

I knew I was dreaming. I had to be.

I was sitting in the sun, in a white and pink sundress, and no necklace. But I wasn't burning. I looked around, I was at a beach. But there wasn't ten thousand annoying screaming kids running around, just me and...Damon?

I stood up and started to walk over to him. The sand didn't burn my bare feet, even with sun beating down on it.

"It's nice, isn't it?" He said, when I reached him. "The sun. I forgot how much I missed it. Sit." I sat down next to him, and let my feet rest where the water would hit them.

"It is nice." My voice was shockingly steady. He smiled.

"Damon, how are you here? How am I here?"

"I wanted you here. I wanted to tell you something."

"So, what? You're a ghost?"

"Please. I'm an angel." He said. I smiled.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm shocked too." I softly hit his arm.

"I'm not shocked. I knew you were always good." I said.

"Thanks."

"So, what did you have to say?"

"Thank you." He said, giving me the most grown up look I've ever seen on him. "You kept your promises. And you really made Stefan feel better."

"Someone has to be strong for him."

"But." He said, putting his arm over my shoulder. "Sometimes, even the strongest people deserve to be weak. What, did you think I mangaed to get through 150 year without a break down or two?"

"I can't picture you breaking down." I whispered. "And I have cried."

"You've cried. But you haven't even began to grieve." Then he looked away. "I mean, if I'm even worth greiving."

"You know you are!" I said. He shook his head.

"I don't." He whispered. "You know how I feel about myself, Katherine. I've never felt good..."

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I wish I could...I want to take it all back."

"Forget it. I'm better now. I'm...happy. I get to see my mother everyday, and my grandmother. And George, and Erik."

"What's it like? Heaven?"

"...Unexplainable." He answered.

"How am I just supposed to move on? I can't used to you being gone."

"I'm not gone, Kat. My body's not there, but my memory is. If you remember me, I'll never be far. Or as ET says, I'll be right here." He said in a weird voice and touched my chest.

"How can you be okay? How can you joke!"

"I'm happy!" He said. "For the first time...ever."

We were quiet for a long time.

"I want you to do one more thing for me." He said. "I came to you tonight, because I didn't think anyone else could handle seeing me so soon."

"What?"

"It's for everyone to start to move on. Start their break downs."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Have a memory day, or hour, or something." I nodded.

"I understand." I nodded.

"Thank you." He said.

"Will you stay with me for a little while? I'm just not ready to let you go yet." He looked over his shoulder, then at the sky.

"For a little while. I can't stay long."

I nodded and cuddled against him as we enjoyed the sun.  


* * *

  
**So that was that. Memories will be next. Suggestions, ideas, so on and so forth, will be appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, people. There is a reason that I told you** WARNING! MUCH LOVED CHARACTER DEATH** and **KATHERINE CENTRIC!** I wrote this[Damon's Death] As a chance to see what the other really thought of him. It was only supposed to be a 2 shot, but you asked for more, and who am I to say no?_

_And I personalty Love Katherine. I like trying to break into her mind and seeing how she ticks. I also think that all the characters in the show have some type of connection with Damon, that they don't even realize. I also thought, that if anyone was gonna talk to Damon, it was Katherine(**KATHERINE CENTRIC, Get it?**)_

* * *

I woke up too soon for my liking, but Damon had told me he couldn't stay. He wanted me to get everyone together and get closure, and I'd do it. But first I had something else to do for him.

He told me he had hidden letters in his favorite book and I had to find them. This wasn't going to be easy. Damon _loved_ to read. I got up and started looking through all the book shelves. Nothing in War and Peace or Call Of The Wild. I got zip with Gone With The Wind, too. I looked through the millions of book that he'd taped a little "d" on so he could find them, but I couldn't find a thing. I gave up and collapsed back on the couch. That's when I spotted it.

It was sitting on the table next to the couch, a book mark halfway through it. I picked up his worn out copy of Alice's Adventures In Wonderland/ Through The Looking Glass, sad because he'd never be able to finish it. I thumbed through it until multiple envelopes fell into my lap with our name printed sloppily across them. I should've known he'd make me do a lot of unnecessary work.

"What's that?" I heard Elena ask from behind me.

"Letters from Damon." I said softly. "This one's yours. Good luck reading it." She smiled for a second.

"I don't think I'm ready to read it yet..."

"I had a dream about him last night...Actually he came to me. He wants everyone together, to get closure..."

"I understand. I'll get everyone-"

"Not yet." I said, cuddling into his shirt. "It's too early. Let everyone shower, eat,...drink...Then we'll talk."

"Okay." She sat down next to me. "It's so weird. I woke up thinking, 'I wonder what's going to happen today...' but it's all over. Then I thought, 'I can't wait to talk to Damon, he can always put you in a good mood.' but he's gone..."

"I know. It's to weird."

We sat in silence for a long while before she sighed and got up.

"I'm going for a shower. Will you hold onto this for me?" I took her letter and sat them all down on the table.

"I'll make coffee." Wake everyone up and get them ready, okay?" She nodded and went up stairs.

I knew today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt numb, even with the hot water pouring down on me. I knew it was the same for Stefan who was sharing the shower with me. I told him what Katherine had said, and wanted to be ready as soon as possible.

I got out of the shower first and got dressed, then went back to Damon's room. It was pathetic that I was dating Stefan, but I felt like I would die without Damon's hoodie right now. Apparently Caroline, Katherine and even Bonnie felt the same. His closet was getting stripped clean by us.

When I went don't down stairs, everyone was sitting at the table quietly. The letters laid in front of them unopened.

"I'm opening mine." I said, and they all looked up. "I have to do it." They all nodded and paper started to tear and unfold all around me. I opened mine and stared reading...

_Dear Elena,_

_Damn, this is stereotypical, but it's poetic, so..._

_I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I put you through. The pain, the blood trails, everyone that I killed. I wasn't myself then, but I am now._

_You brought my humanity back, Elena. You showed me who I was and I will always owe you for that. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead- Well, you get the point._

_No matter what happens, I'll always love you. Even if had lived and left, nothing would have changed. You have something special about you, Miss Gilbert, so don't ever change._

_I want to leave you something other than a love that can't be returned, so You can take anything I didn't leave the others. And I have an account for you in the bank for college, or a kick ass party, or something. _

_Take care of Stefan for me. He's not as strong as you think he is. Watch your back, too. You never know what kind of trouble you'll stir up.  
_

_Don't ever forget me and I won't ever be far from you. I love you, I miss you, and I'm watching over you._

_Love,_

_Damon._

I felt the tears streaming down my face and I put the letter away.

_

* * *

_

**CPOV**

I pulled Damon's letter out of the envelope, wonder what he possibly had to say to me.

_Dear Caroline,_

_I know we had a rocky relationship, but I actually started to care about you once I got my humanity back. I considered you a friend, and I hope you saw me as the same._

_I hate myself for the way I treated you now. You are a special girl and you deserved much better than that. If I could turn back time I would. You have every right to hate me, but I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Caroline, I want you to try to fix your relationship with your parents before it's too late. You'll regret it if you don't, trust me. Especially your mom. She loves you, so so much, but she doesn't know how to show you that she does. And I'm sure dad(s) love you too. just give them a shot._

_Don't let the whole Tyler and Matt thing get you down either. I know how much love sucks, but once you find the right guy(Or girl I don't judge) It'll all be worth while._

_I'm leaving you all the romance novels in my collection of books, trust me there good. You can also have what ever movies and CDs you want and...oh man I suck at this...But I'm leaving you money for whatever you need, just don't spend it all shopping, please._

_Don't forget me._

_Damon_

_(PS: Choose the wolf pup)  
_

I actually laughed a few time while I read his letter until I felt the tears on my face. This was so sweet of him and now I missed him even more.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

I knew Damon had nothing really to say to me, because we never got along, but I still liked him, he kept Elena safe and helped this town a lot.

_Bonnie,_

_I know we didn't get a long at all, but we always did have a common goal. Save town, save Elena, save town save Elena, and as always, Kill Damon. Yes, it was a common goal, don't ask._

_Either way, I felt a little close to you. I've protected your family for so long, I feel like I know you better than you think I do._

_Go easy with the powers, you'll wear yourself down if you don't and you might be seeing me sooner than you want to. So I have some of your ancestors spell books on my bookshelf. You can't miss them, they have Bennett Spells written on the spines._

_Please, only use your powers when needed, and only use them for good. Don't let anyone take advantage of you. You're smart and powerful girl, I know you'll make the right choices._

_Take care of the gang for me, please._

_I'm leaving you the spell books and any other research you find. You can fight with the others for everything else. I'm leaving you some money too, for the old stuff school, parties, shopping, whatever._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Damon._

_

* * *

_**SPOV**

I looked at the last thing my brother left _me and took a deep breath before reading._

_Little brother,_

_Oh, where to begin with you? With my goodbye? Our father?_

_Stefan, I love you more than anything on Earth. You were the thing that kept me going through all those years alone, not Katherine. I needed you in my life, because you were the only life I knew. Raising you, being your best friend, fighting with you, I missed it all. I don't want you to think any different, no matter what I said or did._

_I'm not going to lie to you anymore, Stef, our dad wasn't who you think he was. I don't want to go too far into this and sound like a whiney teenage girl, but he was bad. After Mother died, when he started drinking he started hurting me, in more ways than one. I thought you should know the truth behind the man you idealized. Is it pathetic that I still love him deep down?_

_Also, Our mothers death was never your fault. You didn't get her sick, nor did you kill her. Take that burden off shoulders, erase a frown line from your forehead and move on._

_I'm sorry I blamed Katherine's death on you, too. I was jealous and angry. She was another person in our lives that I loved that loved you best. Hell, even I loved you best. Anyway, you couldn't help that you were always the one. It was my own fault I was never chosen._

_What I did in the years after my transformation is not your burden either. Ah! The forehead is finally free from all broodiness, maybe you'll be almost as hot as I was{But you'll never be as hot as I was} But, please don't carry around unnecessary guilt on my part, alright? I forbid it._

_I'm sorry for coming back into town, ruining your life and falling in love with your girlfriend(Again). I had no right to do that, and I should have stayed away. The town is yours now. Watch over it, protect it. And take over my Bennett watch, too, please._

_I'm leaving you all my other estates and investments(like you really need the money)_

_I love you, little brother. Take care yourself, your love, and friends. Never doubt grow up._

_Never be like me._

_Damon._

I put the letter away and we all looked at Katherine. She shook her head.

"I can't. Not yet." She said. "Did anyone call Alaric and Jeremy? I'll open mine with them."

"They'll be here soon." I said, getting up. "I'll start a fire and make more coffee. It's going to be a long day, guys." They nodded and I walked out of the room, not letting any of them see my tears.

* * *

**So the next chapter will probably be the last. I need help on the memories though so...anyone? Please?** Review:)


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

Alaric and I arrived at the Salvatore house around noon. We'd told Jenna everything last night and she was in shock from it all this morning. I just hoped that Bonnie was okay. She'd used her power a lot last nigh and with what happened to Damon... I'd gotten my memories back of what Vicki had done and they hurt a lot.

"I still can't believe he's gone." I said. Ric nodded.

"I know." He sighed. "Me either. But...but he is. And we can't change it." He was trying to be strong for everyone, just like Damon had.

"You're not him, Alaric." I said. "You shouldn't hold your pain in."

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and we walked inside. Everyone was in the living room, all the girls had hoodies and shirts that I assumed were Damon's on, because they were too big.

"Is Tyler coming?" Caroline shook her head.

"He flew back to Florida last night." I nodded and sat next to Bonnie.

"Here." Katherine said, handing me and Alaric letters. "From Damon."

Ric tore his open and groaned.

"I can't read his hand writing." He looked back at it, trying to decipher it. I opened mine and started reading.

_Jeremy,_

_Where do I start with _you_? I can think of so many things I did wrong since I got here._

_I'm sorry for what I did to Vicki. I was a bad person then, you know that. I shouldn't have killed her, but I did. The girl was bad, Jeremy, and you deserved better. But I shouldn't have stolen your memories, that was wrong of me._

_Anna was a good step up. She was a vampire, but she had a huge heart and she loved you. Watching her die made me feel even worse for you. I should have died that night too. I wish I could have traded her life for mine everyday. She deserved it more._

_You take care of Bonnie, now, alright? Help her learn to use her powers. _

_Don't lose yourself again, you're a good kid and you better stay that way. I'm leaving you a bank account, but won't be able to access it yourself until your eighteen. It's for school or starting your life. One or the other._

_Damon._

I folded the letter up and sighed. Bonnie wiped tears from my face, that I didn't know were there. I leaned my face into her hand and smiled at her.

* * *

**APOV**

Compared to some of the kids I have to grade papers from, Damon's hand writing was somewhat easy to read.

_Ric,_

_Well, I guess this is the end, man. No more fights, drinking, talking. I feel bad, just thinking about it._

_I think I should start from the beginning. I'm sorry for what happened with Isobel. If I knew what I know now, I never would have changed her. I never would have looked at her. But, you deserve better. You deserve Jenna. Don't let Isobel ruin your relationship with her. I see they way you look at her._

_I'm also sorry that I killed you. Even if you did come back._

_Thank you for being one of the only people that really accepted me. Not many people did and I'm glad I could say I was your friend. You did more for me than my own father did, you know. Had he been in your position when Jules threatened me that night, he would have let me go out and gotten myself killed. But you didn't. You told me to me smart, but sometimes I wish you hadn't. We lost Rose for that._

_I want you to take on my role in the others lives, in a way. Be a friend and teacher(ha ha) to all of them. Be a father to Stefan Jeremy and Elena. They need you the most, but watch over Caroline and Bonnie, too. But don't hold all your anger and sadness in, let it out before it gets to be too much, okay?_

_I love you, man. Stay safe, and Godspeed_

_Damon._

Only Damon could manage to make the last thing he ever gave anyone happy/sad at the same time.

_

* * *

_**KPOV**

"Your turn Katherine." I looked at all them and sighed.

I can do this_. _I thought, looking down at the letter and opening it, slowly.

_Katherine,_

_Where do I start? Or does it even matter? You'll probably never read this anyway. I know how you feel about me and I'm okay with it. I'm used to it. I just wish you hadn't led me on all these years just so you could hurt me multiple times now. _

_In 1864, everything was going down hill for me. Stefan was engaged, my friends were at war, and my father...I felt like I didn't belong, like if I disappeared, no one would even notice. No one would care. Then you came along and everything fell into place for me. You made me feel...wanted. You loved me when no one else would. You told me things to make me feel good. You feed from me and made me feel like I had a purpose._

_When you started spending half of your time with Stefan, sharing your love, I felt rejected. I thought you cared about me, but you pushed me aside and let Stefan in too. Like he needed anymore love than he already had. You killed his __fiance out of jealousy and I want to kill him because of that. What did he do to deserve your love?_

_The night you got taken, I knew I had to die to get you back, and I was all to willing. When watched that church burn, not knowing that you safe, made me want to die. I couldn't live without you. And I was so close, too. If Stefan hadn't came along, I would have. Knowing what I do now, I wish I had._

_I spent 150 years, waiting for that comet to pass so that I could have you back, so I could be whole again, and you free the whole time. You knew where to find me, and you didn't care enough to let me know I meant nothing to you. I wouldn't have been mad. I could never be mad at you, you were my world. I would have let you go, because you wanted me to._

_Then, you were back. And you got my hopes up. I felt like you were taking me back. But it was Stefan. It was always Stefan. And it always will be. You won't care but I just want to say, that hearing tat ripped my heart out. _

_I'm in love with you! I can't help that. I'm sorry. I love Elena, but what I feel for you makes that feel like nothing, and you know me. When I love someone, I don't just put half of my heart init. I put the whole thing into it and 9.5 times out of ten, it gets crushed,. But I just find as many of the pieces that I can and try to glue it back together. But this time, what you and Elena have told me, All the peaces are missing._

_I'm sorry I love you. I hate that I can't change it. Goodbye, Katherine._

_Damon._

A choked sob escaped me after I read all this. I got up and used Vampire speed to run from the room.

* * *

**I was wrong again. Next will no doubt be the memories, kay? Well, at least Kat's letter's gone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**  
We watched Katherine disappear and looked at each other, confused.

"I wonder what it said." Jeremy said.

"It must have been pretty bad if it made her cry like that." Bonnie said, cuddling into her side. Wow, that was weird. I still couldn't gt used to it.

"He did have a thing for making people cry." Stefan said. "But that's not why he wanted us here." I nodded.

"Stefan's right. He wants us to talk about the good times. Stefan, do you want to start?"

"Um...I guess I could...He wasn't always that guy, you know? The one that killed everyone. When we were human, he had a big heart. He was nice to everyone, he loved animals. But, even with that, he was always sad. He didn't want me to see it, but his eyes were open books, you know. I think, that if I hadn't been aloud to see him, like my father wanted, he would have been dead long before Katherine came along." He took a deep breath, then laughed a little.

"When we were kids, he couldn't have been more that eight or nine, there was this, really, really tall tree. It's cut down now, but it near the falls. All the boys had tried to climb it, but they all chickened out. And Damon, being Damon, decided he conquer i, or die trying. He did it, made almost to the very top, too..."

"What happened, did he look down and freak out?" Jeremy asked.

"No. Our father caught him, yelled, and Damon...fell." He started laughing and we all looked at him in shock.

"How is that funny!" Bonnie asked.

"It's just thinking of him then, and now, it's funny. Don't worry, he only broke his arm. That was good, figuring how far he fell from." He smiled.

"Wow." Bonnie said, in sarcastic voice. "That's great."

"Well, he was always reckless. He liked being the one to try new things and mock the people who were scared to. And he was brilliant. A master in History, Science, and Literature. Never Math though, he hated Math. He read more books than I could ever hope to read, and he brought home every stray he found. Dad wouldn't let him keep them, but he always found a good place for them."

"Did he ever try to hide them under his bed?" I asked, smirking at Jeremy.

"That was one time and I was six!" He said.

"No. Damon hid the animal under my bed." Stefan said. When everyone laughed, he looked at us like we were crazy. "No, I'm serious. He knew they'd be safe there."

"I like this." Caroline said. "It's different, you know. Hearing all this good stuff."

"It's sad." Katherine said, from the doorway. She wasn't crying anymore and she'd changed her clothes.

"No one ever gave him a fair chance. They all chose Stefan, leaving him behind in the dust like he was nothing."

We all looked ashamed, because we all did it.

"He understood with all of you though." Katherine continued. "It's was me. Who he was before he came back here, it was all my fault."

"We're here to talk about the good things." Alaric said, speaking for the first time in a while. "And Damon was a good thing. He Was a great guy beneath it all."

"How did you go from hating him, to being his best friend?" I asked.

"I don't really know. I hated him for what he did for Isobel, but Isobel wanted something different out of her life, and he helped me realize that. But, he didn't rub it in my face that my wife didn't want me, because he knew how it felt, and how much it sucked. I wish I knew more people like him."

Jeremy nodded.

"I know what you mean. The night that Anna died, he came to see me. He told me the truth, he did try to lie and say it'd be okay or anything, either. He didn't mean for me to try to kill myself. And then when he killed me, he did it because he wanted to hurt Elena, without actually hurting her. Then I tried to kill him, and we got even, and we talked."

"Then you became a stalker freak that wanted to know _everything_ about the supernatural world." Stefan smiled.

"Still." He said. "We were friends, in the end. I kinda thought of him as a brother."

"When he took me to Georgia...I think that was most fun I had in two years. And he was being nice and that's when I realized he had a heart. He let me complain, then convinced me to let it all go a day and we got wasted. Then Lexie's boyfriend grabbed me and he came looking for me. He was so stupid, though! Lee was killing him with that bat and getting ready to set him on fire, but he being sarcastic."

"Damon never cared if he died." Katherine said, from her knew seat next to Alaric. "He- When he was a human, he hated other people dieing. He didn't want to join the war, because he didn't want to hurt anyone. He only did it because he wanted his father to accept him."

"I wish I had something." Bonnie said. "But I only remember hating him."

"I started off having sex with him, but then became like his little sister." Caroline said. "Talk about strange."

We all started laughing.

"What about you, Katherine?" Stefan asked. "Do you have any G rated memories?"

"Oh, plenty. I remember once, it was raining like crazy for the first time in a while, remember it rained for a week, maybe. You were in _'mourning'_ and he actually made me play in the rain. He knew he wouldn't get sick, and that's why he wanted to do it."

"He did love the rain."

"When it rains, no one can see you cry." Bonnie mused randomly.

"Exactly."

"You guys act like his life totally sucked." Jeremy said. "I mean, come on. The guy _never_ slept alone. He _never_ aged. He was rich. He didn't ave to feel. He didn't have it _that_ bad."

"He has a point."

Stefan and Katherine told stories for the rest of the afternoon, until Jenna called, requesting Jeremy, Alaric and I home.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Are you gonna be okay tonight?" Stefan asked when everyone was gone.

"I think so." I said. "What about you?"

"I think." He said slowly. "I mean..."

"I know. My door's open if you need me." I wasn't trying to trick him into bed, like I usually would be. We both needed someone, he was suffering from the loss of his best friend, and I had kind of a hole in my heart that vampire's get when their makers/people that changed. Lucky me got a double taste of that feeling when Damon killed Rose.

I went up to room, praying that I would be able to see him again tonight.

_My hair fell around my shoulders in heavy curls instead of my usual waves and I was in a deep red dress._

_"Really?" I asked_.

_"April fools."_

_"Too bad it's December." I said. He laughed and the next time I looked, the dress became shorter and turned into a halter top._

_"Really."_

_"That's all I'm changing!" Damon said. I smiled._

_"I was hoping I'd be able to see you." I said._

_"I know." I reached for him and pulled me into his arms._

_"Thank you." He said. "For getting everyone together. They'll be okay soon."_

_"Mm-Hm."_

_"Are YOU okay?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me? That you still loved me, I mean?"_

_"Would it have mattered?" He sighed._

_"Yes." I said. "If I had known-"_

_"It wouldn't have changed a think. Well, maybe you would have pretended to love me back out of pity because no one else would have, but I would have known the truth."_

_"If I had know things might have been different."_

_"It's too late now. Never mind it now."_

_"I can't-" He put a finger to my lips._

_"I said never mind it. What do you need to help you get better?"_

_"I need you back." I whispered._

_"If only I could be." I looked up at him, with tears in my eyes._

_"Will you wait for me?" I whispered. "Please?"_

_"Haven't I always?" He smiled back at me. "Don't cry. You know I hate tears."_

_"Kiss me?"_

_"Any time." Even though I was dreaming, his lips felt real. It only lasted for a second, but was amazing._

_"I love you." He whispered. "I just wanted to say it."_

_"How long can you stay?"_

_"Until you wake up."_

_"When will I see you again?"_

_"When ever you need me." He promised._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered again._

_"Don't be."_

He stayed with me, just like he promised and he was always waiting when I fell asleep. I'm still waiting for the day we'll really be together again, but right now, dreams are good enough for me._  
_

* * *

_**Not how i really want the memories to go, but that was all i really could think of. Also not how I wanted the Kat/Damon scenes to go, either. But they're cute right? Links to Katherine's dresses are now on my profile. Review:)**  
_


End file.
